Letters
by lillyflowerreads
Summary: Annabeth has to turn her nomadic lifestyle around when her father tells her she will be attending Goode Prep Academy, a prestigious prep school in New York. She reunites with old friends and comes head to head with one Percy Jackson- Goode's very own annoyingly attractive bad boy. All the while, she writes letters to her long lost mother that left her eight years ago... more inside
1. Chapter 1

(Song Dedication- Breathe (2 AM)- Anna Nalick)

Dear Mom,

It's yet another day and another letter. I seem to find that this is much more therapeutic than a diary could ever be. I'm looking out my window right now and I see the most beautiful blue jays. I remember how much you loved those, and it seems almost taunting how they decide to show up as of right now. School is still school: your occasional lost football game and the average, catty mean girl. Sometimes I think I can't take it anymore, with dad being gone at work and everything, and I dream of just packing my bags and running away. Oh, what a life. But I figured that won't look too good on my application to Columbia that I'm going to need to start writing up. It's been my dream school ever since I found out you graduated from there. I know it seems weird, but I guess I might be able to feel at least some sort of connection to you if I were to actually get in. That, and they have an amazing architecture program a girl like me could only dream of. Well, I need to start getting ready for school or else Helen is going to begin her whole speech of how I'm a "complete disappointment" or a "cliche lazy teenager". I guess I'll write to you tomorrow. And the next day. Well you get it.

Sincerely, Annabeth Chase

I set down the notebook, the one with all of my letters, and sighed as I finished signing my name in the bottom corner. Once I put my pen away, I carefully set it into the special brown lockbox resting next to me on my covers and slide it underneath my bed. Sometimes I think it's useless or desperate what I'm doing. She left eight years ago, get over it, I think to myself. But I can't. I can't seem to stop writing letters to my mother who just got up and left, no questions asked.

~8 years ago~

"Mommy, where are you going?"  
"I can't talk right now Annabeth, I'm in a hurry."  
"But mom-"  
She quickly turned and suddenly realized the extent of what she was about to do. She knelt down to Annabeth's line of sight and stared into her eyes. They were that startling grey that she knew all too well, not only because they belonged to her daughter, but because they belonged to herself as well. They were on the verge of tears. The little girl just didn't understand-no, she couldn't. Though the woman didn't show it, Athena's heart was breaking into pieces. But no matter how hard she had tried, it just wasn't enough to convince Frederick to work it out.  
"Annabeth, I need you to listen to me." The little girl nodded slowly, trying her best to keep up her proud and proper appearance that she always seemed to wear.  
"You are so beautiful, and kind, and more intelligent than you will ever know. There's a letter on your bed stand that I want you to keep. No matter what, my darling, I will always love you, and although I can't promise you won't hate me, I wish that you keep the words in that letter in mind." The woman kissed the top of her blonde head and looked one last time at her beautiful daughter.  
"Mommy..." Annabeth whimpered as she watched her mother walk away, hand in hand with Bobby and Matthew, the two brothers that she would barely remember when she aged into the young, intelligent girl she is now.

I kept the letter. I think about those words everyday. You are worth more than you know. You'll show the world just what you're capable of when the day arrives. I love you, Annabeth. Then why did she leave? Why didn't she fight harder? Why did she just abandon me with my distant father and my horrible excuse for a step-mother?  
I jumped slightly as my sentimental daydream was interrupted by the incessant sound of my phone alarm going off.  
"Just another day in paradise." I muttered as I slowly dragged myself out of bed. Once I managed to stumble over to my closet, I picked out some light-wash denim jeans and a navy button-up tank top with spaghetti straps, along with my favorite cozy grey sweater. Just like everyday, I swept my blond curls up into a messy ponytail, which I'd like to think is cute. It just seems practical. I have no idea how girls wake up early enough to do a full face of makeup and hair, just for something as dreary as school. But then again, they're popular and have a reputation to maintain. My reputation, on the other hand, does not need nearly as much holding up, considering I practically scream your average new girl. I promise I'm not a complete basket case when it comes to popularity, but I just don't feel the need to make new friends every time my father decides to uproot my entire life and move us to a new state. As of right now, we are stationed in sunny California with my dad's company. It's been about two months, and I don't completely hate it, but it's just lonely. Besides, my best friend in the entire world is visiting soon: Thalia Grace. Her name might sound familiar to you because her father owns one of the largest aero-shipping companies in the world. If you've ever been on a plane, it's likely that it was once owned by Zeus Grace.

Thalia attends some prestigious boarding school in New York, so I only get to see her about once every blue moon. This next rare occasion actually happens to be this weekend. I walked over to my calendar that hangs over my desk to mark down the days- only 3 more until Thalia arrives. It was about the only thing getting me through this week.

I made it to school right on time and walked over to my locker where my books were being kept. I grabbed my AP United States History and my AP Calculus text for my first two classes. After that, I would go to architecture, my favorite class. I can't explain how architecture makes me feel, but something about it just allows me to feel free, like I can finally breathe every once in a while and do something for myself rather than for everyone else. I spent the rest of my day studying or sketching building layouts in my notebook. School was never especially eventful until my daily run-in with the populars.  
"Hey Annabeth." Drew cooed as she slammed my locker shut. Her sickly sweet voice always had a knack for ruining my day. Drew Tanaka was the head bitch in charge at school, and she loved to make fun of anyone with a GPA higher than average. Mine just happened to meet her standards.  
"It's so sweet that you let your grandma pick out your outfit today!" The rest of her posse cackled as if it was the funniest thing they've heard all day. The things she said probably would've hurt if she had actually thought of something clever.  
"What do you want Drew?" I replied hesitantly.  
"Have this essay done by tomorrow hun, okay?" Although she used little pet names like that, they never did sound loving.  
"Yes, your majesty." I muttered underneath my breath as she strutted away in her too tiny clothes and high heeled booties.

It was finally the end of the school day and I was able to walk home and just think to myself for a while. There was a time where I contemplated not going to school. I've already fulfilled all of my highschool credits and have been taking online college for a couple of years now. I never liked to talk about it, but I was smart. Really smart. But of course, Helen, my oh-so loving step mother, just decided that I needed to have the "highschool experience" before trying to run away from her constant on-looking eyes. As I walked through the front door of my house, something seemed off. I looked around the eerily quiet room when-  
"BOO!"  
"AHH- Thalia!? When did you get here, I thought you weren't coming until Friday!" I practically yelled.  
"I found an earlier flight and decided I needed to see my best friend a little sooner than expected!" she exclaimed when I quickly ran into an embrace with her. Now, Thalia isn't exactly who you would expect my best friend to be. She loved to wear all black, heavy eyeliner, and ripped band t-shirts. Of course, today she was wearing exactly that, and her short black hair was in its usual, slightly messy, state. Yet, there was always something unique about her look that she could never hide, and it was her striking blue eyes. When she was happy, they would light up like the summer sky, but when she was angry, it was as if a storm was brewing in them.  
We caught up for a while, and she ranted on and on about the school she attends now- Goode Prep Academy. It sounded like heaven compared to my highschool experience.  
"Oh and I have to tell you about Piper, Leo, Perc-"  
Just as she was speaking of her friends, my dad walked through the door. He'd been gone for about two weeks on a business trip to Seattle.  
"Mr. Chase! What's up?" Thalia jumped up and greeted him. Our families have been close for years, so they knew each other well.  
"Oh, hello Thalia, uh give me one second, I need to take this call very quickly... yes, this is Frederick Chase..." we heard him say before he closed the door to his study on the first floor.  
"Jeez, has he been this busy for a while now?" Thalia asked.  
"Yep, it's like I never see him nowadays."  
"Ugh, I'm sorry Annie-"  
"Don't call me that." I interrupted and Thalia knowingly smirked. She knows I don't like that nickname, but it doesn't seem to irk me as much when Thalia says it, so she continues to do so, even though I correct her each time.  
We sat in a comfortable silence for a while when my father came out of his office.

"Annabeth, Thalia, I'd like to talk to you two. Why don't you both sit down."  
We sat at the kitchen countertop when he began speaking.

"So, I just got off the phone with Goode Prep-"  
"Wait what?"  
"Goode Prep?" Thalia and I both inquired.  
"Yes, now if you'd let me finish..." He sighed. I noticed that he looked more tired than usual. He began to speak directly to me now. "I have decided that we are going to enroll you at the academy. I've discussed this with Thalia's father and he highly recommended Goode and I believe that it will benefit you." He looked at me expectedly.  
I was in complete shock. Goode Prep Academy? That means I would have to move. Again. Yeah, sure it'd be great to go to school with Thalia, but he was just sending me away. Again. And across the country?! Goode was in New York City! He's just trying to get rid of me now. All these thoughts were swirling around in my mind when I vaguely heard Thalia start to speak up.

"This is great!" Thalia exclaimed, although I saw that she could sense something was up.  
"Yeah, that sounds awesome." I said a little quieter than Thalia.  
"Well, sorry to do this honey, but we need to fly you out this weekend, so you'll be skipping the rest of this week to pack, and then you will fly to New York with Thalia on Friday night." My father explained.  
Wow, so he'd had this all planned out. I had no choice. I quickly decided that I wasn't going to mope about this any longer. I was going to school with my best friend! And I'm sure Goode Prep had some really advanced classes that I would love. But once again, a new fear settled in my stomach. Didn't Thalia already have a group of friends there? There was no way I'd be outgoing enough to integrate that quickly into their friendship. I was going to be left behind and just seen as the social outcast, yet again. I saw Thalia peer at me through the corner of my eye. She gave me a reassuring look. It was as if she could read my mind, that one. All of the sudden, I felt better, like a weight was lifted off my shoulders and a smile reached my face. Maybe things would work out in the end. Maybe this would be my chance to start a new life. It looks like I'm moving to New York City.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N~ Hey everyone! Lillyflowerreads here :) Ok so basically I decided that I wanted to write a PJO fanfic because I absolutely adore some of the writing on this website and I wanted to be able to write my own perfect one and maybe improve my writing at the same time. I apologize if it seems off to a slow start, but I plan on making this story pretty long. I decided to add song dedications to the scenes I think the song would sound perfect for playing. Feel free to search up and listen to the tune while you read. I find it helps create a better visual of what I want to put forth :). Also I'm completely new to this, so I'm still figuring out how to transfer my work for publishing and setting up my account, so be patient with me. Thanks to everyone who's even glanced at Letters and I hope you stick with the story because I promise it'll get better with time lol. On with the story! Thanks xx**

It was the morning after when I decided to write to my mother again. Thalia and I had stayed up all night talking about her life at Goode. She made it sound like some magical portal to Hogwarts and attempted to use the beautiful architecture of the school to butter up my expectations. I can't say that it didn't work just a little, but I had a feeling she was doing whatever she could to sell me on the academy. After running downstairs and pouring myself a cup of coffee, I reached under my bed and felt the tips of my fingers brush against the old, antique lockbox that held some of the most important documentations of my life. I set the box on my bed and began to write and write as soon as my pen hit the paper…

_ Dear Mom,_

_ It feels like my life is turning upside down once again. Father has decided to ship me off to some boarding school infested with privileged rich kids. Going to school with Thalia sounds like a dream, but some of the stories she's mentioned about the daughters of fashion heiresses and sons of business moguls tend to intimidate me. Of course we can afford the school due to dad's job, but it's not like I go shopping at Chanel and Louis Vuitton for a casual outfit every weekend. Thalia doesn't like to talk about her money very often, but we both know her father has a lot of it; She's modest like that. Anyways, I wonder where you got your primary schooling, and what your favorite subjects were. Did you have any boyfriends, who did you hang out with? I hope one day I'm able to ask you in person._

_Sincerely,_

_ Annabeth Chase_

I locked the box up with the new letter inside when Thalia walked into my room with a toothbrush hanging out of her mouth. Although it was barely audible, I heard her say,

"Morning Annie- you're still on those letters huh?" Though she made fun of me for writing in a "diary", as she liked to call it, she understood why it was so important to me. She was one of the only people I trusted with the knowledge of these letters. Her and- well it doesn't matter anymore.

"Yeah, do you think I'll have enough privacy at Goode to write them?"

"Only if all of the boys that are going to be drooling over you don't constantly surround you, then yes."

"Ha ha, very funny Thals. No one's going to blink a pretty little eye at the bland new girl." I shot back.

"Annie, you've got to be kidding me. You're probably the most gorgeous person I know, and you sure as hell know I don't hand out compliments that freely. You'll have everyone wrapped around your dainty pinky finger in no time, I'm sure of it."I gave her a genuine smile, with just a hint of sarcasm as she walked towards my bathroom to apply her daily amount of black eyeliner. I gave my room a once over as I looked at my two full suitcases we'd packed the previous night. We had found a flight for tonight, because as reluctant to move again as I was, I was desperate to escape the grasp of Helen as soon as possible.

We spent the day driving around town and doing one last victory lap of my favorite coffee shops and bookstores before I would have to leave for NYC. I have to admit, I'd miss Mrs. Daniels from the local library, and I was a little sad to say goodbye to my tiny secret crush on my local barista, but it was for the better. We drove and drove until we ran out places to go and people to see, which was very limited considering it's me we're talking about.

**(Song Dedication~ Waves by Dean Lewis)**

Somehow, Thalia and I made it to the beach and we were now sitting on the sand. Looking out at the never-ending ocean, it dawned on me that New York didn't necessarily have beaches, which is something you'd think I'd have figured out sooner. Out of everything we'd experienced today, I realized I would miss this the most. Something about the serenity of the waves and the feeling of sand between my fingers brought me back to good memories with my mother. She always said that no matter the state of life that we're in, the ocean would always rise and the ocean would always fall. I never understood her unique way of words until after she left. I felt the urge to write another letter, but I wasn't prepared to have this wave of emotions wash over me this spontaneously. The sun began to set over the ocean, and that's when I decided what my favorite color was. It was this flash of beautiful, unique sea green would occasionally show itself when the warm orange of the sunset hit it so perfectly. It seemed like a miracle that the color blue could appear so warm, yet still had the mysterious aura of the ocean behind it. This moment felt like the perfect way to say goodbye to California. Although I'd only known it for a short time, the beauty of my temporary home would stay with me, even when I went to New York. Sitting here, with my best friend by my side, I was finally ready to move on.

Thalia and I were rushing to grab our things after we raced back from the beach, realizing we were quite late for our flight. I said my quick and slightly awkward goodbye to my father, and simply waved at Helen. We were never that close for hugging. Walking out that front door, I felt a sense of freedom wash over me. I was doing it. I was about to begin my new life. It was like all of my doubts washed away, like the waves receding into the sea. I hopped in the Uber that was there to drive us to the airport and I didn't turn back. Not once.

We had barely made it to the gate when they allowed us to quickly pass through and onto the plane. Despite Thalia's father practically being the god of air mobiles, she ironically had a severe fear of heights. We settled into our first class seats that Thalia's dad had managed to snag us, and we safely enjoyed the flight- well at least I did. We made our way outside after the plane landed and caught the subway to Times Square. The early morning sun practically blinded me as we walked up the stairs into the heart of Manhattan. I was wearing black leggings, my oversized Columbia sweatshirt with my worn out classic vans and my hair was up in a messy bun. I didn't really mind what I looked like when I travelled, especially on overnight flights like this one.

**(Song Dedication~ What You Know by Two Door Down Cinema Club)**

I gawked at the scene in front of me. People were rushing around with coffees in hand, and the tall buildings were surrounding us on all sides. I was shocked out of my stupor when I heard Thalia whistle louder than thought possible as a taxi stopped directly in front of us.

"Wow, you're good at that." I marveled at her as I let a little laugh out. The lack of sleep I felt and the giddiness of being in New York was getting to me.

"You'll learn to love it here Annie." She smiled back at me.We hopped in the cab and I finally took in my surroundings as I looked out the window like a little girl. You never truly realized how beautiful the city is until you're in the heart of it in person. The skyscrapers seemed to touch the highest points of the heavens and the bright lights of Time Sqaure managed to sparkle even in the daytime. There was something happening everywhere I looked. High end shops and street-side venders were generously distributed on every curve we turned. And the people! Everyone seemed as if they were on a mission, like they knew exactly where they needed to be and they loved every second of it. For the first time since I've stepped foot in the city, I felt like I belonged here. But most of all, the architecture of the city is what amazed me the most. I was experiencing the creativity of some of the most famous architects in the world. After all, isn't New York City the place to be for a person with a passion like mine?

"Close your mouth Annabeth, you're gonna start catching flies." Thalia knowingly smirked at me. She just knew that I'd fall in love with this place right away. We were now driving over a bridge when i caught a glimpse of one of the most prettiest scenes I've ever experienced. I quickly snatched my phone and took a snapshot of the buildings scattered together in one spot next to a body of water, with the sun hitting the perfect spot as to show that even the gods above approved of New York City. It was one of those moments that felt straight out of a movie.

"I think I'm gonna like it here, Thals."

**Annabeth made it to NYC! She's going to meet some new people in the next chapter so get ready ;) I'm going to try to update as quickly as possible. Also, feel free to leave any reviews or suggestions because they'll help! See ya soon xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I am so so so sorry for the long hiatus. I feel like I've already failed you all as an author. Honestly, I've had the busiest two weeks because of school and because I took part in a drama production at my school and it was Tech Week (which means I was at a theatre from 8am to 10:30 for an ENTIRE WEEK). I also missed some school due to this, so I was drowning in makeup work, butttt... I'm back! I just need to get in the swing of writing and I'll try my hardest for faster updates and longer chapters if I can, but man, did I underestimate how hard it is lol! On with the story (its about time, right?)**

I was so entranced by my surroundings that I didn't even notice as the taxi stopped in front of the large, modern-looking building in front of me. It was one of those not-quite skyscrapers, but ominous enough structures to not look out of place in Manhattan. Thalia paid and thanked the driver as I noticed a bunch of kids around my age coming in and out of the building.

"Welcome to your new home, Annie."

"Thals, you've got to be kidding me. This is the school dorm?" It looked absolutely nothing like any of the college dorms I've ever seen.

"_One should always expect greatness at Goode Prep Academy._" She said in a posh voice, obviously mocking the school's motto. "Goode gets a lot of donations from our _oh-so_ generous parents. That's why the entire campus is practically nicer than most of the universities in the country. Just about everyone who comes to Goode is related to someone famous or rich. It really is tiring having to deal with most of the people here, but I know you'll love my girls." She smiled at me as we entered.

The inside was even nicer than the outside and it was much bigger than I would've thought it to be. There was what seemed to be a small cafe in one corner and a lounge area, with TVs, pool tables, and large, plush sofas in another. In the center of it all was a collection of greenery that gave the entire area a much more open feel. What enticed me the most, however, was the small, quiet nook in the corner with one large bookshelf filled with endless options and a few cushy chairs. The section was lit up with natural lighting from one, large window, casting just the perfect amount of light onto the scene. It was completely empty, like no one gave it any attention, but to me, it looked like the perfect place to settle down with an iced coffee and read a novel. It's safe to say that I may have just spotted my new favorite place in this entire school.

"Yes, hi! Annabeth Chase and Thalia Grace checking in for this semester." I vaguely heard Thalia say. Somehow, among my distraction, Thalia had dragged me over to what appeared to be the check-in desk.

"Ah yes, the new student, Ms. Chase, I presume?" The receptionist asked me. "Well, Thalia you will be returning to your previous room, with your previous roommates, and Annabeth, you will be joining her. We have accommodated so that you will all have enough space."

"Okay, thanks so much."

"Thank you." Thalia and I both replied.

Thalia led the way to the open-looking glass elevator and pushed the button to the fifth floor.

"So, don't be too overwhelmed Annie, but looks like the girls are already here, so you'll be meeting them now." Thalia said while looking down at her phone.

I looked down at my feet a little nervously, but from the small comments Thalia has mentioned to me about them, they seemed to be like people I'd get along with. We walked a little ways down the hall. There were only seven rooms on each floor, and we had the one at the end of the hall.

"This place is like a hotel, Thals." I laughed as she opened the door to room 507.

This room shocked me even more than the lobby. It opened up into a huge living-space with floor to ceiling windows on the far wall and a large L-shaped couch with a TV in front of it. There was a small kitchen to the left of the doorway, which I doubt anyone really used. There seemed to be three bedrooms in the dorm. It had one of those modern-looking, very aesthetically-pleasing designs, which I'm sure someone worked very hard to accomplish.

"Silena, you are not going to be touching my eyebrows!" I heard someone yell from what I assumed was the bathroom.

"Oh come on Reyna, don't you think you're being a teensy-bit dramatic?" I heard another voice complain.I saw both of the girls emerge from the room. The girl I presumed to be Reyna was stomping ahead in front of the other.

"Hey! Could you guys stop arguing for one minute and give me the proper welcome back I deserve?" Thalia yelled out. They both turned around noticed Thalia and I for the first time.

"Thalia!"

"Thals!"They both screamed as they rushed over and gave Thalia a group hug.

"I would like to introduce you both to my best friend, Annabeth."

The girl with the long brown, wavy hair and matching eyes turned to me, now with a more guarded, but still welcoming look. I had a feeling she was more comfortable around those she knew well.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, Annabeth. I'm Reyna Ramirez-Arellano." She had an intimidating kind of beauty, like something compared to a regal queen, and her body had an athletic build, so I assumed she must play some kind of sport. She spoke with eloquence and her posture was practically flawless. I smiled meekly back at her, feeling a little small in front of two, practically, models. The other girl then spoke up.

"Hi! My name's Silena. Has anyone ever told you how gorgeous you are?" That shook me out of my stupor very quickly. She was one to talk. She was quite possibly one of the prettiest people I've ever met. Her long black hair was sleek and straight, and she has the most beautiful complexion. Her striking blue eyes only added to her initial attraction, and I could tell that she wasn't your typical mean girl. She seemed genuinely kind.

"Wow- thank you so much." I said a little flustered. You tend to feel that way when someone that beautiful compliments you. I spoke up again to avoid an awkward silence.

"Thank you guys so much for letting me room with you. I have to say, I'm a little intimidated by Goode Prep already." The girls just laughed with ease and Silena added on.

"I'm so happy that Thalia finally managed to let us meet the almighty, famous Annabeth that we keep hearing about." Reyna laughed at that. Thalia gave her a little friendly slap on the shoulder and said,

"Hey, don't boost her confidence up _too_ much, she thrives on it." I gave her a sarcastically hurt look when another girl walked out.

"Well, well, back from the dead, huh?"

"It's nice to see you too, Pipes" Thalia beamed at the new face that entered the room.They hugged and the girl noticed me.

"Hi, my name's Piper. You must be Annabeth, right?"

"Yeah, that's me." I smiled back at her. Piper was just as gorgeous as Silena, but in a much different way. She made it seem like she was trying to hide her beauty. Her wavy, caramel brown hair was cut choppily and had a few small, messy braids woven in it, yet it still seemed like it fit her perfectly. She was wearing these distressed, loose denim shorts cinched with a brown belt at the waist and a flowy white tank top, which all went very well with her California-looking tan. She had a bohemian kind-of style that looked carefree, but still incredibly stylish. Despite all of this, I was still hung up on her eyes. I couldn't decide if they were green, hazel, or even blue; it was almost as if they were a kaleidoscope.

"I'm so excited for a new roommate! From everything Thalia has told us about you, I know we'll be great friends." Piper beamed at me. She gave me a big hug and they all decided I needed a tour of my new home.

While walking through the dorm, I found out that Silena and Piper were half-sisters (different fathers, same mother), and that their mom was the one and only Aphrodite. She was a well-known makeup mogul and previous model that was known for her jaw-dropping appearance. It was no wonder they both were beautiful, it was in their genes. Reyna's father is a big-time politician in Washington D.C., so that's why she goes to boarding school. It felt surreal to be surrounded by such important people, even if they were only _born_ into the fame or money.

They finally led me to what would be my own room. Reyna and Thalia roomed together, and Silena and Piper shared a room, so that left me to be on my own. They let me gather in my surroundings by myself in the room. It was in the back corner against the far wall, the one with the floor to ceiling windows. It looked like one of the walls in the room had them too, because I got a stunning view of the skyscrapers from the inside of it. It wasn't very large, but it was bigger than my room back home. It had a grey, minimalistic theme, with a large bookshelf against one wall and a cozy armchair next to it. The bed was against the wall in the center of the room and had a soft-looking, grey duvet on it. There was a desk in one of the corners of the room with a stack of blueprints on the surface for designing buildings, my favorite pastime. A set of pencils were set neatly next to it. The room was perfect for me.

"I hope you like it." I heard as someone walked into the room. It was Piper.

"Thalia had told us a little bit about what you liked, and I decided to do a _bit_ of redecorating." I was stunned. They did this all for me?

"Wow I-I love it." I stated as I took in the room around me. "It's absolutely perfect. I can't thank you enough. You all have been so welcoming."

"Absolutely. Hey, we all know how it feels to be the outsider. Trust me."

"How could someone as perfect as you guys feel like that." I said with a little laughter.

"Oh, you'd be surprised." She laughed back. We stood there for a few seconds in a comfortable silence. Piper was truly amazing. I'd be happy to call her one of my friends.

"So are you nervous for classes on Monday?"For some crazy reason, the idea that this place was an actual school had slipped my mind. Now a whole new plethora of nerves had made their way into my mind. _Oh great, school. New mean girls, obnoxious jocks, and another new place to be branded as the nerd. _

"Oh well... I love learning and reading, oh and architecture and history..." I realized I had been rambling about school when I reached my point."...but.. I guess I'm pretty nervous, Piper." I surprised myself when I told her that.

"Hey, look, no matter what, we are always going to have your back at Goode. Don't worry. We'll even let you sit at our lunch table" she joked.

"Thanks Piper, that really means a lot." I laughed, but I truly meant it."Well, if you need anything, just holler. I'll leave you to get unpacked." She said as she left the room.

I felt more relaxed after that conversation. I reminded myself that if anything, New York City was the place for someone to be if they wanted to be an architect. With that, I walked over to the windows and went out the door that led to the balcony outside. I'd never had a balcony before, and I'd never dreamt that I would have a view like _this_. It was about mid-morning and the city still never calmed after the early-morning work rush. People were still rushing around and taxis were still honking, but weirdly enough, the sound of the city was music to my ears. I looked out at the skyline and I imagined what it would look like when the sunset was weaving throughout the buildings, ultimately reaching the eye of the onlooker. I promised myself I'd make the time to see it with my own eyes.I faintly heard a voice from the living room yell,

"Annie, we are headed downstairs to meet up with the guys. Do you wanna come?" I assumed it was Thalia.

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll be down in a little bit. I just want to get settled and unpack." I responded.

"Okay, take your time!" It was Thals.

I could tell she knew I was itching to write a letter to my mom. She just knew me like that. I grabbed my suitcase, where my box was stashed at the bottom, and swung it onto my bed. I carefully unzipped it and started to set all of my clothes out and into the dresser against one of the walls. I kept organizing my clothes when something began to feel wrong. The box. It was gone. As in it wasn't in the suitcase. My heart began to race when I decided to think rationally and rip into my other bags, praying to the gods that I just forgot where I packed it. I began to freak when I realized it wasn't anywhere in sight. My heart dropped. It was gone. Everything. My entire _life_ was in those letters. There had to be _hundreds_ of them. Full of things I wouldn't tell anyone, not even Thalia. Only something that a mom would need to know.

I sat down on my bed in disbelief, a little shocked that I wouldn't see that special wooden box ever again. Instead of dwelling on it for the rest of the night, I decided I'd wash up and head downstairs to meet everyone. I changed into a casual white sundress, my vans, and I grabbed a jean jacket to wear if it got chilly. I re-did my ponytail and looked at myself in the mirror to make sure I looked okay. I tried to appear more excited, but the idea that my letters were gone was weighing on my mind. But, first impressions were important to me, so I put on a brave face. I headed out the door and down to the elevator when I realized I had forgotten my phone. I turned around to start walking towards the room when BAM!-

I fell flat on my butt, realizing I ran into someone as they ran out of one of the dorms.

"_Hey_! Watch where you're going." I heard a deep voice mutter with annoyance opposite of me on the ground. I rubbed my eyes to leave my daze and focused on the figure in front of me. It was a guy. A very _handsome_ guy. Look, I'm not one to swoon over any boy, but this one was _so_ attractive that it seemed as if he had stepped out of a Calvin Klein campaign. His jet-black hair fell messily onto his face, which was framed by a sharp jawline. He had very tanned skin, something that would have only been achieved with spending everyday at the beach for hours on end for a normal person. We both began to get onto our feet when I observed that he was very tall, and _very_ well built. I was fairly tall myself, but he still towered over me. He must play some sort of sport because he was muscular as well. The unnamed boy wore jeans and a navy shirt with the New York Knicks Basketball team logo on it. Only then did I notice his eyes. That color green, no _blue_, was something all too familiar to me. I'd only seen that color one other place, and it was when I was sitting on the beach in California next to Thalia. His eyes mimicked the essence of the ocean almost flawlessly. I'm never the one to dwell on a boy's features, but wow- his eyes were something special. Then, he opened his mouth.

"Maybe you should keep your eyes on the road a little more often, _sweetheart_." He said with a smirk. I assumed that little look he gave me made all of the other girls swoon around him.

"_Excuse me?_" I said with a little disbelief. This shocked him a little. I presumed he wasn't use to this kind of reaction. "You're the one who ran into me."

"No, no, no. _You_ ran into _me_. Look I get it, I'm hot, but next time try talking to me first before you jump all over me." He said it with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me. Maybe that works with the other girls around here, but not me."

He put on a sarcastic hurt look on his face as he slid on his black leather jacket he had been holding. He seemed to be enjoying this interaction.

"_Ugh_, you're absolutely infuriating." I said with annoyance as I gathered my jacket from the ground.

"See, I don't _quite_ know what that means, but it was lovely to meet you Ms...?" He said, obviously asking for my name.

I stormed off, leaving him behind me hanging. I completely disregarded the fact that I forgot my phone and I took the elevator down to the main lobby area. I needed to just breathe and meet up with my new friends. Looks like I've already found myself a pretentious jock at Goode Prep Academy.

**And that's a wrap for Chapter 3!!! What do you think? Annabeth finally met the girls and a mysterious, unnamed boy whom I'm all sure you have a good idea of who it is ;) So my Spring Break is coming up after this Wednesday soooo more (and longer) updates!!! Thank you guys for being so patient with me. I would really appreciate it if you stuck with me, because I plan on sticking to this story. Bye and see you soon!**


	4. Author's Note

To anyone out there, 

Hey (hides behind hands in embarrassment)! Sooo... it's been practically a whole year and here we are. I don't even know where to begin, but I'm sorry if any of y'all were let down by me not continuing this story! With that being said, I guess you could say I'm back, that is, if you'll have me. I figured, I'm bored and summer is on the horizon, so why not return to writing. If anything, it's a great time to continue, and my love for PJO is really returning with the news of A REAL TV ADAPTATION! (bless up uncle rick, who's going to be involved in every aspect of the production!) I'd like to think I manifested this tbh LOL. So, I guess we'll see where this story goes huh. Lowkey cringing at my writing and wish I could change some things, but let's look forward to the future and hope for the best. Thanks for sticking with me xx

-LFR 3


	5. Chapter 4

**Alas, the long awaited (dun dun DUN) CHAPTER FOUR! We made it ladies and gents (and anyone else). At the moment, I'm writing these chapter by chapter, but hopefully I can get ahead and start writing so I can give you guys a solid timeline for when I'll release new stuff. I plan on making this a slow burn attraction kinda deal (who doesn't love good old romantic anticipation) but drop suggestions in the reviews! I absolutely adore hearing from you (and feel free to hate on me for not updating in literally years) but I want this to be your guy's perfect story as well. Tell me what you want to read and I'll try to make it happen! -LFR xx**

* * *

**(Percy POV)**

I couldn't help but watch her walk away. Her confident strut continued without hesitation until she reached the elevator- to get as far away from me as possible. I don't blame her. I genuinely can't help acting like an absolute douche bag sometimes. She was new to Goode Prep. I knew this because I'd never seen her before and if I had, I certainly would've remembered that face; she was quite possibly one of the most beautiful girls I'd ever laid eyes upon; something I'd never admit to aloud. She had this honey-blond hair with curls that looked straight out of a Disney princess movie. She was tall and slender, but definitely looked athletic, like she ran track or played another sport. She was wearing this flirty yet classy dress that accentuated her curves in the best way, it was hard to look away at first. Her skin was tan; she looked like she just walked off of a movie set in California or Florida. Yet there was one thing that threw me in a loop: _her eyes_.

They were the most striking color of grey I'd ever seen. Her gaze felt like she was staring right through me, like she could see every little flaw, every little mistake I'd ever made, every emotion I'd ever felt. I _hated_ feeling exposed like that. I had a reputation around here. I was looked up to, even if I secretly hated being scrutinized in the public eye. I didn't like to admit it, but I was pretty popular, being a "star athlete" and all. It didn't matter to me; I was doing what I loved. But the expectations that came with it were drowning me. I tried my hardest to maintain this certain persona of a "bad boy" or a "player" or whatever I'd created, but my friends knew that I was more than how many followers I had or how many girls I'd hooked up with.

Yet, when I looked at her, those grey eyes exposed me. It was as if she knew exactly who I was and she wanted nothing more to do with me. I wanted nothing more than to prove her wrong.

**(Annabeth POV)**

Still heated from that exchange with the mystery hallway boy, I fanned my face in the elevator as I headed down to rendezvous with Thalia, the other girls, and the rest of the group I had yet to meet. A part of me was more nervous than ever. What if they thought I was too quiet? A know-it-all? Or if I didn't click with them? I was never more conflicted with myself than at this moment. After what seemed like hours of overthinking, the elevator dinged to inform me that I'd reached the lobby floor, and it was time to face my irrational fears.

I walked with the most confidence I could muster as I spotted Thalia and the girls sitting with a few guys in the couches and lounge chairs near the café.

"You're telling me that you'd rather be drinking _battery acid_ than my vanilla frappuccino?" I'd heard Silena exclaim to the boy opposite of her. He appeared to be Latino and had brown curly hair and facial features that were rather elf-like. He was a little lanky, and the mischievous grin plastered on his face made me a little uneasy.

"Absolutely. Not only is that drink ridiculously feminine, but it is filled with inhumane amounts of sugar, and might I add, doesn't even contain caffeine!" he recounted back to her.

"Like you need any more reason for caffeine, Leo." Silena scoffed. The other boy that sat with his arm around her grabbed the drink and took a sip from the frappe whilst looking directly at who I assumed was Leo.

"You know, I think it's quite delicious; feminine aspects and all." he stated while glancing next to him at Silena, who was giggling at the display of support he'd just shown. She scooted a little closer into his embrace. It was quite obvious they were together.

"Annie!" Thalia yelled as she just noticed my presence. She jumped up to walk with me the little distance I had left to get the group. "This here, my friends, is the single best person you will ever meet in your dreary little lives," Thalia pronounced to the group, "and she will either be our future president, or will build the next great wonders of our world." Thalia loved to embarrass me because she knew that highlighting my intelligence would make me uncomfortable, but she loved to show me off anyways. It was her attempt of getting me to "step outside my little comfort bubble", as she liked to call it. Her wink over in my direction signaled that it was my time to introduce myself; likely in more of a humble manner.

"Hey everyone, I'm Annabeth. I just moved here from California, so I'm new to the city and to Goode."

I received a chorus of hellos and greetings from the guys I hadn't met yet. But then Jason jumped up and to pull me into an embrace. Jason was Thalia's slightly younger brother who'd I known since Thalia went to live with her father. When Thalia's parents got divorced, she was sent to live with her mother and Jason was sent to her dad. It killed them to be separated, but when things started to get rough with Thalia's living situation, Zeus was able to get custody and ever since then, they'd gotten closer than ever. Whenever I went to vacation with Thalia or spend a week with her at one of her houses, her, Jason, and I would be together all the time.

"What's up Beth!" he said with a smile as he pulled away. Funnily enough, the only thing he had in common with Thalia were her stunning blue eyes. He was tanner, tall, and had clean-cut blonde hair. He was always so articulate with his wording- Jason was a natural born leader, both on and off the football field.

"Hey Jason, it's been forever!" I replied. He was like the brother I never had, so I was looking forward to going to school with my two favorite siblings. He went to sit next to Piper and returned to talking with her.

Next was Grover Underwood. He had a darker complexion and curly black hair, and he beamed his pearly white smile over in my direction. He also had a diamond stud earring which was weirdly attractive to me. Thalia had briefed me that his mother was a well-known campaign manager for PETA and his father was a classical musician who scored movies with his own original work.

"I love your shirt," I said, acknowledging his **Save the Waves** graphic tee, "In California, I'd organize beach clean-ups all the time and we'd get hundreds of people out to clean up any of the trash and plastic."

"That's sick! Wow, Thalia, I love her already." he responded with a wink.

"Yeah, yeah, goat boy, don't get too ahead of yourself. There's already a line down the hall for her at this moment." She remarked.

"Man c'mon, she didn't need to know the nickname this fast." he moaned with a little laugh.

"Grover's mom once put him in an add with a goat-" Thalia started.

"I was FIVE!" he interrupted as he shuffled over to clasp his hand over her mouth and put her jokingly in a head lock as I stood giggling at the scene.

The two Stoll brothers, named Connor and Travis, then introduced themselves with their plans to prank every single teacher on our first day back. I laughed along, but honestly, when it came down to it, their schemes were all business. They both had dirty blonde hair and green eyes, with lots of freckles. Travis was slightly older than Connor, but everyone here was in their senior year of school.

"Hey, anyone seen Percy this morning?" said Charlie Beckendorf, who was the guy that was sitting next to Silena earlier. He was super tall and muscular, and his dark hair and complexion complimented Silena's contrasting looks extremely well. I found out from conversations that they have been together for over a year. They were an extremely attractive couple.

"Nope. Mr. Playboy has been gone since last night. Sometimes it's hard to believe we're related with him, Thals." Jason said with a smirk.

"I heard Drew bragging in the dining hall about how she finally got him to 'give in' last night." Reyna recalled to the group. Piper rolled her eyes at that and Grover looked at Travis for a high-five.

"Atta boy!" Leo sniggered to Connor.

"You guys are gross. I'd like to think Percy has a little more self-respect than to subject himself to Drew Tanaka," Piper said with a sneer, "Percy would never date a girl like her. He has his moments, but when it comes down to it, he has a tad more respect."

"Who said anything about dating?" Grover laughed.

"Hey, hey, you guys are making Percy sound horrible in front of the newbie." Jason laughed over in my direction.

"Hey, I trust your guy's judge in friendship. So far it's been pretty reputable." I said with a grin as the group around me returned it.

"Speak of the devil." I heard Thalia say as I turned my head to the scene behind me.

**Song Tribute (Daydreamin'- Ariana Grande)**

There he was. The tall, slightly drop-dead gorgeous, arrogant prick I'd literally ran into in the hallway upstairs. As he walked forward in what seemed like slow-motion, heads literally turned. Girls were whispering to their friends next to them, and guys were staring enviously at the scene. You could attribute it to the fact that he had the features of a Greek god, but he also had this aura around him. One that made you want to be near him, to be his friend. Even to be acknowledged by him. He had this school wrapped around his finger, all the while keeping up this laid-back "I don't care about many things" attitude that seemed to radiate off of him. I even saw him wink and wave at a cluster of girls fawning over him. He was stopped by a few groups along the way to say his hellos to anyone he hadn't already seen after returning for the semester. After what seemed like an agonizingly long time, he reached the group.

"Perce!"

"Yo, Percy, my mannn."

"Hey Kelp Head." Thalia called.

"Hey guys, how's your morning been?" he said with a smirk. It seemed like his natural smile turned up a little at the sides, making his playful demeanor all the more prominent. It didn't help that his pearly perfect smile was annoyingly attractive either.

"The better question is how has _your_ morning been after last night?" Grover asked as he made suggestive movements with his body and laughed.

The mysterious jerk, who turned out to be the almighty 'Percy Jackson' just laughed as he hung and shook his head. That was when he looked up and noticed me. His eyes playfully flickered when he recognized me from an hour earlier, when he said,

"Actually, why don't you ask blondie over here."

"Annabeth?" Thalia inquired as the rest of the group stopped what they were doing and looked up confused.

I was stunned he'd even be suggestive like that but I smiled politely and tried to think of a witty response.

"You wish. _Percy_ tackled me in the hallway as I was leaving to come meet you guys." I said light heartedly.

"Oh, you so just wanted an excuse to talk to me." he smirked.

"Wow, you really caught me there. I wish I had thought of any other way that avoids bruising to talk to _you_, your majesty." I responded sarcastically.

"Does that mean I can call you princess?"

"I don't think there's anything _more_ repulsive than that."

He had a smile plastered on his face like this whole thing amused him more than anything. I'm sure any other girl would be ecstatic to be speaking with the one and only Percy, but I was anything but attracted to guys like this. The one's that had everything handed to them. The guys that think they're on top of the world, and get whatever they ask mommy or daddy for.

It was then that we both noticed the group was watching this exchange with mouths opened, gawking at the scene before them.

"Thals, you didn't mention that your _BFF_ Annabeth was a klutz." Percy said as if I wasn't 6 feet away from him. "I mean, she's a babe, but she could use some help on her footwork."

"Excuse me?" I said shocked.

"Um, anyways, Perce, if you ran into Beth here, why exactly were you on the _girls_ dorm floor?" Jason said with a smirk, obviously catching Percy in an uncomfortable topic.

"Very funny J, but I don't kiss and tell." Percy said with a snigger.

"Really Perce?" Thalia said as she rolled her eyes. "Anyways..." she went on to change the topic and started telling stories of some of our best memories together so they could start to get to know me a little better. We laughed and shared our favorite moments and I was starting to get more comfortable around this group; it already felt like I'd known them for so much longer. Every once in a while. I'd glance over to Percy, who was effortlessly lounging on a chair next to Reyna and Leo, just tuning in and listening. I had even caught him looking over at me once and a while. The eye contact was weird nonetheless. Something about him set me on edge, and I'd yet to decide whether it was good or bad.

* * *

**There's chapter Four! What do we think? I hope that this didn't feel too different from what I previously wrote! We got a little insight on Percy and his character. Maybe he's not all cracked up to what he's supposed to be 😉 Do you guys like the different POVs? I think they def give it more depth and new info. Let me know! Also, if you want, request some songs for scenes! See you soon x –LFR xx**


End file.
